


Feedback Loop

by robotboy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hair-pulling, Handplay, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Robot Sex, Size Difference, Snowed In, baking my ninth carrot cake for this lovely rarepair, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Cassian and Kay shelter from a blizzard after a mission goes wrong, and repairing Kay provokes some unexpected side effects.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Feedback Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/gifts).



> Beta read by Bright-Elen and blxcksqvadron.

Cassian shivered.

Kay’s fans were silent. Cassian took off his glove to press his palm to the chassis, holding his breath until he was sure he could feel a gentle whirring. His eyes flicked up to Kays’ optics. They were still dim.

‘I’m fine,’ Kay’s vocabulator rasped.

‘You’re not,’ Cassian muttered. His hand hovered over the soldering iron. It needed more time.

‘My _cooling systems_ are fine,’ Kay amended.

‘They would be,’ Cassian gnawed the inside of his lip. ‘Run diagnostics, _then_ tell me what’s working.’

He should put his gloves back on, but it would make him clumsy. He clamped his hands between his knees to preserve the scarce warmth. At least he could blame the waves of shuddering on the temperature, and hope Kay wasn’t analysing the residual adrenaline wreaking havoc on his nerves.

It was lucky Kay was analysing anything. The blaster shot had hit him squarely in the abdomen, rather than Cassian’s head. He’d still tried to cover Cassian, even as he’d stumbled, his considerable weight listing onto Cassian as they scrambled down the bluff and out of danger. Cassian‘s fingers had gone numb from dragging Kay into this shelter, lungs burning and face stinging as the threatening blizzard had finally engulfed them—and, thankfully, their pursuers.

At least the shelter was insulated. Cassian rubbed his wind-chafed cheek against his shoulder. Kay’s eyes brightened when the soft reboot cycle finalised.

‘You should not be soldering me.’

‘Knew you’d say that,’ Cassian rolled his eyes. ‘Hold still.’

He jiggled the damaged panel at the front of Kay’s abdomen, prising it free. He couldn’t hold back a gasp at the exposed damage: a bundle of wires were ripped from their nodes inside Kay’s chassis. Nothing burnt, but the ends were tangled and fraying.

Cassian had to duck his head to inspect how deep into Kay’s chassis the damage extended. A spark jumped between two transistors. Cassian hissed in concern.

‘Your diagnostics done?’ he asked.

A pause: too long. Cassian tried not to let concern show in his face.

‘My haptic processing,’ Kay said. ‘Ambulation damage. And… oh. All my compliance protocols are irreparably damaged.’

‘Really,’ Cassian drawled. ‘There’s a hole blown through you and we’re making jokes.’

‘It seems some capricious human has torn through my coding and granted me full autonomy,’ Kay mused. ‘I’m sure nobody will come to regret that decision.’

‘You do actually remember that, right?’ Cassian growled. He took a roll of tape from the kit and tore a strip between his teeth.

‘Yes, Cassian, I remember,’ Kay said, and rattled off the date. ‘We were discovered during reconnaissance on Fest, and I intercepted a headshot—‘

‘Thank you—’ Cassian intoned, knowing Kay would continue:

‘—You’re welcome. We escaped across poor terrain to shelter in this…’

Kay’s head creaked as he looked around. Cassian leaned with him, taping a loose transistor.

‘It’s a vestibule,’ Cassian jerked his thumb, drawing Kay’s attention to the hatch in the floor. ‘There’s a winter house underneath us.’

‘Have you checked for occupants?’ Kay asked.

Cassian shook his head. ‘It’s summer. Nobody will come back here for months.’

‘My sensory input might be corrupted,’ Kay tilted his head. ‘But I recall there being a blizzard.’

‘That’s Fest,’ Cassian sighed. ‘A light summer blizzard.’

‘You sound familiar with the climate,’ Kay noted.

Cassian bit his lip, concentrating on the braided wires running through Kay’s insides.

‘I grew up here.’

Cassian saw the spark of surprise as it lit up inside Kay’s processors.

‘Unless my memory is more corrupted than I can gauge,’ Kay spoke slowly. ‘You failed to mention this.’

Cassian exhaled through his nose. The tip was starting to go numb. ‘It wasn’t mission-critical.’

He taped another wire down, and used the soldering iron to seal the connection. It was almost enough to distract him from the weight of Kay’s attention.

‘You tell me things that aren’t mission-critical,’ Kay was reproachful. ‘We are friends.’

Cassian hid his frown under the breadth of Kay’s chest, focusing on the bubbling molten silver. It was three years since he’d first done this—opened Kay up and rewired him. Apparently he’d managed to avoid this conversation for that long.

A bundle of Kay’s wires needed to be unbraided to get them tidy. He threaded his fingers around the first cord. Kay twitched, and Cassian froze.

‘You okay?’ Cassian asked.

‘Yes,’ the vocabulator creaked. ‘Be careful.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Cassian mumbled, and it wasn’t just for the wires. He wrapped one coil in a strip of tape to keep it from unraveling, and concentrated his efforts on another set. He pinched the tip of a loose wire, startling at the tingling sensation. The hairs on his knuckles stood on end.

‘That’s…’ Kay made a grinding noise. ‘Odd.’

‘Bad?’ Cassian rolled the wire into a point. Kay’s leg tensed where it was wedged between Cassian’s knees.

‘Just odd,’ Kay conceded. ’It’s necessary, regardless.’

Cassian sighed, and kept working. After sealing the bundle of wires back to the right node, Kay stretched his leg out. The ankle rotated with full range, and Kay settled the leg back down to bracket Cassian’s.

‘I would be uncomfortable if we were in a KX manufacturing facility,’ Kay said. ‘You realise I have the capacity to understand why Fest might cause you similar discomfort?’

Cassian didn’t notice his tongue had started poking out as he worked. He withdrew it quickly, a flush rising in his cheeks.

‘I can empathise, even if you are less aware of your own programming,’ Kay concluded.

‘You can empathise?’ Cassian raised an eyebrow. He set to work soldering the connections for Kay’s other leg.

‘I can synthesise something close enough to empathy that _you_ couldn’t tell the difference,’ Kay growled.

Cassian couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. He drew the last bundle of wires out of Kay’s chassis.

‘I need to trim these,’ he showed the frayed ends to Kay.

‘Yes,’ Kay agreed, leaning his head back as if he was squeamish. Maybe he was.

Cassian rummaged for the pliers. It was a basic repair kit, made for field patches: Cassian carried one for organics that wasn’t much better-stocked. His stiff knuckles fumbled with the pliers. He cursed, blowing on his fingers and rubbing his hands together.

‘It’s cold,’ Kay realised.

‘Heating hasn’t kicked in yet,’ Cassian grimaced.

‘You should have your gloves on.’

‘Need the dexterity,’ Cassian shrugged. He crushed his fingers in the opposite hand, making the knuckles crack.

‘Here.’

A whirring began in Kay’s chest.

‘What are you doing?’ Cassian frowned.

‘Crunching heavy data,’ Kay’s voice had a slight slur to it. ‘Enough to overheat.’

‘Isn’t that…?’

‘Don’t tell me about the risk,’ Kay guessed the rest. ‘That’s what I crunched first.’

‘You did?’ a smile tugged Cassian’s lips. ‘What’s the ideal scenario?’

‘You warm your hands adequately, minimising the chance of frostbite. Then you can finish repairing my haptics, minimising the chance of some ham-fisted droid tech on Dantooine making a mess of my systems later.’

‘I see,’ Cassian spread his palms on Kay’s chassis.

‘It will go faster if you put them inside,’ Kay advised him. ‘Since I’m open.’

Cassian shook his head in surprise. ‘You don’t mind?’

‘You’re not a ham-fisted droid tech,’ Kay shrugged one shoulder, then held still so Cassian could reach into the opening.

The heat inside Kay was dry, and static tickled under his fingernails. Cassian’s brow wrinkled at the weird twinge of his nerves acclimatising to the sudden change.

‘You should be able to find the node,’ Kay said. ‘While you’re in there.’

Cassian hummed to confirm he’d understood. He pushed aside the instinctive strangeness of rummaging through Kay’s insides. Peering through the gap between his wrists, he searched for the node. There: a raised metal bump with a groove around the edge. A gust of heat washed over his hands, as if Kay had steered him there.

‘That?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Kay’s vocabulator purred.

Cassian dug his fingers under the groove, checking for debris. Kay held very still. His fans thrummed so loudly Cassian’s knuckles vibrated.

‘Okay,’ Cassian withdrew his fingers. Kay’s shoulders dropped, just slightly, but enough to make Cassian frown. Kay was always forthcoming with complaints when he was uncomfortable.

The fans slowed into a steady hum, the kind that had lulled Cassian to sleep many times before. He let his focus shift to it as he untangled the torn wires, clipping away the zig-zagging edges until they were straight and uniform.

Kay was tense. It shouldn’t be possible in a droid, but Cassian knew him too well. ‘You’re trying not to flinch.’

‘I don’t want you making a mess of it,’ Kay said. There was a tremor in his voice.

Cassian raised his eyebrows without looking up. He twiddled two wires between forefinger and thumb until they were woven snugly together. ‘Am I?’

‘… no,’ Kay admitted.

It took the better part of half an hour, trimming and threading the loose ends, braiding the bundle back together. There was just enough space for Cassian to draw the bundle out and show his work to Kay, whose optics tilted down to inspect it.

‘It’ll do,’ he said. The quiet tone betrayed his sarcasm: Cassian had done well.

‘I need to loop it around the node before I solder,’ Cassian explained. ‘Do you need to power down?’

‘I can be still,’ Kay assured him.

This was, Cassian discovered, a small lie. Kay’s chassis didn’t move, but Cassian could hear the creak of his hands fidgeting, and the clicking of his optics. There was a tremble in the thigh that was bracketing Cassian’s, like an anxious human. Cassian overlooked it: any human would be anxious about field surgery.

He felt around the rim of the node once more, then fed the cable through. It slotted neatly into place, and Cassian spread his hand across the bump to secure the loop.

‘Does that feel right?’ he checked.

‘Yes,’ Kay’s voice crackled. Cassian looked up in alarm, meeting Kay’s flickering optics. ‘Don’t _stop.’_

Cassian’s mouth went dry. He had to stop a shiver of his own as he brought up the soldering iron. He couldn’t afford to make a mistake. Pressing the iron slowly to the wires, he created a fresh seal. The circuit was complete. It was obvious before he could see the result, because Kay slouched, forcing Cassian to pull the soldering iron away before anything got damaged.

‘Better?’ Cassian asked, following the wires through Kay’s abdomen and tugging to check they were secure.

 _‘Cassian,’_ Kay gasped. Except he couldn’t gasp: his vocabulator could only mimic an intake of breath, which it had, perfectly.

Cassian’s brow pinched. ‘Does it tickle?’

‘No,’ Kay gave a brief shake of his head. ‘Droids aren’t ticklish.’

‘It would make sense, if it’s your haptics,’ Cassian mused. ‘Raw touch input, it would feel…’

His brain caught up to his mouth, which snapped shut.

‘Cassian,’ Kay’s voice sharpened. _‘Cassian,_ it’s cold.’

Cassian blinked at him.

‘My temperature sensors are working now,’ Kay sounded betrayed. ‘This room is _far_ below the minimum threshold for a human.’

Cassian slumped, reeling from the change of subject. ‘I said it’d warm up.’

‘This changes the frostbite risk,’ Kay’s annoyance was clear. ‘Pull your hood up.’

Cassian was all too happy to comply. He hid his face deep in the fur lining. Kay stood suddenly, towering above him, and began to search the vestibule. Cassian drew his knees up to his chest on the bench, trying to crush the seething shame in his belly.

A click, then buzzing. The lights brightened, and the heating rumbled into overdrive. Kay’s dataspike withdrew from the wall.

‘You should have told me,’ Kay admonished him. ‘My analysis was based on the last recorded temperature. I didn’t account for a drop.’

His fans kicked up like he was still crunching data.

‘Kay, I told you. I was born in this.’

‘That is a dangerous overestimation of human anatomy,’ Kay snapped.

‘Your vocabulary triples when you’re fretting,’ Cassian told him.

Kay wheeled around and sat himself back in front of Cassian. ‘It’s my job to protect you, and somehow you still make it as difficult as possible.’

Cassian held a breath in his chest until it hurt, then let it out slowly.

‘It wasn’t a headshot,’ he murmured.

Kay rode the changing topic easily. ‘My analytical skills are superior to yours. It _was.’_

‘You didn’t have to take it for me.’

‘You know what a blaster shot would have done to you,’ Kay’s fingertip drew a circle on Cassian’s temple. ’It would not have taken an hour and a field kit to fix.’

Cassian’s hair fell back into place in the wake of Kay’s touch. His heart was still pounding in his chest, and even though the room had become considerably hotter than it was a minute ago, he would have liked to bury himself in his coat.

‘I should have left it,’ Cassian muttered.

‘You did a perfectly adequate job,’ Kay retorted. ‘And I would have deduced from other factors that you were putting yourself in danger of hypothermia.’

Cassian glared at the coiled wires, still visible in Kay’s abdomen.

Kay’s fingers pressed to his cheek.

‘You’re warming up,’ Kay observed. ‘You shouldn’t be shivering.’

He barely was. The receptors in Kay’s hands were more sensitive than anywhere else—except, it occurred to Cassian, the wires that fed that information to his processors. _Droids aren’t ticklish,_ he’d said, but they certainly felt _something._ He pulled away from Kay’s touch.

He should have thought it through. He should have asked Kay to power down—not that Kay would have agreed to it. He should have waited for a professional to fix it, instead of shoving his hands where they didn’t belong, regardless of what Kay had called the _ideal scenario_.

He never made smart decisions when he was cold.

Kay placed two fingertips under Cassian’s jawline, checking his pulse. He used the position to nudge Cassian’s chin up and examine his face.

‘Why are you shivering?’

Cassian squeezed his eyes shut, bracing through an unsteady inhale. Kay didn’t let go of his chin.

‘Did I…’ he swallowed, searching for the right words. ‘Overstimulate you?’

He felt the hesitation in Kay’s fingers, shifting but not recoiling.

‘Not _over_ -stimulate,’ Kay said.

Cassian frowned. The coat was starting to itch now that the room was warm.

‘This bothers you.’

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He wrestled his coat off, using the momentum to stalk a circle around the vestibule. It wasn’t a large space: it was built for a family to quickly remove their snow-sodden outdoor gear and dry off before entering the house below. Vestibules had simple locks, in case of emergencies like this one, but only the family would keep a key to the house hatch. That left nowhere to go but a glorified cloakroom occupied by a large, inquisitive security droid.

‘It’s not that you’re repulsed by stimulating a droid,’ Kay reasoned. He stood, waiting for Cassian to finish pacing.

‘No, it’s…’ Cassian raked his hands through his hair. He glared at the musty coats hanging behind Kay, rather than meet his optics. ‘I didn’t intend to.’

Kay’s head cocked, considering. He’d picked up human quirks like this, after so many missions with Cassian. ‘I don’t object.’

Cassian hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘You know when I’m objecting,’ Kay pointed out.

Cassian sighed into his palms. ‘Yes, I do.’

Kay caught him on the next circuit, hand hooking around Cassian’s elbow. It wasn’t a strong enough grip to force him to stop, but the promise was implicit: it could become that, if Cassian kept fussing.

 _‘You_ often become aroused when I administer medical care to you.’

The words hit Cassian like a punch to the gut. He wondered if the hatch in the floor would miraculously open and swallow him up.

Because Kay was right, and Cassian was the one who’d convinced himself Kay hadn’t noticed or cared. Even the grip on the tender crook of his elbow, the cool evaluation when he’d checked Cassian’s pulse, the way he brushed Cassian’s cheek to measure his temperature: Cassian wasn’t just restless from the heat.

‘You’re still my subordinate,’ Cassian gritted out. Before Kay could argue, because he would, Cassian added: ‘Technically.’

‘And you were performing essential maintenance,’ Kay pointed out. _‘Technically.’_

Cassian scowled, and Kay increased the pressure of his grasp, just fractionally.

‘Is that it?’ Kay asked. ‘You fear taking advantage?’

Cassian gave a tight nod, staring at the floor.

‘But I have autonomy,’ Kay reminded him. ‘You _gave_ me autonomy, so you should know it works.’

‘I know,’ Cassian echoed. Kay stood, and in the snug space, he loomed so close Cassian could see his breath fogging the chassis.

‘We’re partners,’ Kay released his arm, and Cassian leaned after it like they were still attached. ‘Partners take care of each other.’

Kay reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Cassian’s ear. It took all Cassian’s willpower not to press his cheek into Kay’s palm.

‘Partners trust each other.’

Cassian frowned. ‘I trust you.’

‘Do you need a reminder of my agency?’ Kay‘s fingers wove into his hair. He tugged gently, so Cassian had to look up at him. Cassian swallowed. ‘Do you know what I could do, if I wasn’t enjoying your attention?’

Kay’s hand tightened in his hair, exposing his throat. Cassian’s knees went weak. As if he’d anticipated this, Kay’s other hand came to steady his hip.

‘And if you weren’t enjoying _my_ attention,’ Kay’s hand slid over Cassian’s thigh, palm splaying across his crotch. Cassian couldn’t breathe. _‘This_ wouldn’t be happening.’

There was no possible way, with Kay’s haptics freshly repaired, he couldn’t be feeling the way Cassian’s dick throbbed at his touch. Cassian’s lashes fluttered, eyes rolling back, but Kay reminded him to look up with a sharp pull on his scalp.

‘ _Because_ we are partners, I can solicit pleasure from you beyond the framework of executing commands. Your pleasure stimulates my rewards matrix: the whole process triggers a feedback loop.’

The words were bland, analytical, but Kay’s vocabulator had a telltale growl that sometimes crept in. If he were Kay, he’d be cross-referencing the instances of that particular audio glitch with medical treatments that had unanticipated side effects. As it was, he couldn’t remember: he couldn’t _think._

Then Kay’s hand moved. Cassian whimpered at the absence, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

’It’s much more intense than the satisfaction of accomplishing tasks,’ Kay continued, his touch sliding up to Cassian’s chest. ‘That is to say: you make me feel good. You have just done so, and I have the agency to tell you I want more.’

With only a hint of pressure, Kay had Cassian’s back against the wall. Cassian’s lip trembled. He couldn’t draw a full breath, not with the way Kay was pinning him. Kay shifted closer, so Cassian had to crane his neck to see how Kay looked down at him.

‘For instance,’ Kay let go of Cassian’s hair, fingers curling lightly along his throat. ‘If I praise you, and tell you: _this is very good. You have taken good care of me…’_

Cassian shuddered. If it weren’t for Kay pinning him to the wall, he’d be a puddle on the floor. Kay’s optics glinted.

‘This elicits a type of pleasure deriving from something closer to friendship, rather than your duty of care,’ Kay observed. Then he paused. _‘Closer_ to friendship, but not quite.’

‘Kay…’ he whined. He tilted his head without breaking Kay’s gaze, lips brushing over the heel of Kay’s palm. Kay’s fans thrummed, and he steered Cassian to crumple on the bench. That left Kay too tall, too far away. Cassian reached a trembling hand toward him, and Kay knelt on the floor between Cassian’s knees. Cassian blinked: Kay was still taller in this position.

‘Can I…?’ Cassian stared at the opening in Kay’s abdomen. Kay nodded.

This time, Cassian was careful. He stroked the bundle of wires, fingers running over the grooves where they wove together. Kay’s optics flashed, and the blast of excess warmth from his cooling systems felt like a gasp.

‘Does it…?’ Cassian swallowed, his nostrils flaring. ‘Do you…?’

He wasn’t sure where that sentence ended. Kay shifted forward, reaching without hesitation to untuck Cassian’s shirt. Metal fingers spread across Cassian’s belly, the middle digit aligned with his navel. His reach was so wide, it easily spanned Cassian’s waist.

‘You are imagining it feels like this,’ Kay’s hand flexed slightly, and Cassian quivered. ‘Sensitive. Vulnerable. Like the time I had to extract shrapnel from you.’

His thumb easily found the scar in Cassian’s side, tracing it as a reminder.

‘There is a more analogous equivalent, but it would require explicit consent beyond our established physical intimacy,’ Kay said. As an afterthought, he added: ‘Also, lubricant.’

Cassian’s mouth fell open. His hips rolled, pleading, and Kay’s fingers dug into his skin.

‘In the…’ Cassian almost choked. ‘There’s. Med kit.’

Kay grabbed it without needing to lean over, or look away.

‘Do you want to know what it feels like when you’re inside me?’ Kay asked.

Cassian moaned. His cock was straining inside his pants.

‘Y-yes,’ he babbled. ‘Kay, _please.’_

‘Undress,’ Kay told him, and Cassian hurried to kick his boots off. He fumbled with his belt buckle while Kay kept an unhelpful hand on his waist. Kay only relented when Cassian had to raise his hips to get his pants down, struggling free of his socks. Last if all, he peeled his shirt over his head, hiding his burning face for a moment before he was naked. Cassian had undressed in front of Kay a hundred times. As Kay had so candidly observed, Cassian had been aroused in Kay’s presence, too. But—

‘Good,’ Kay said, and the words made Cassian’s stomach flip. Finally, _finally_ Kay moved the hand on Cassian’s belly, taking one thigh and spreading Cassian wider. ‘Brace your foot on my shoulder.’

Cassian obeyed, propping the other foot on the bench. Even with his eyes shut, he could feel Kay’s curiosity, a humming beneath the sole of Cassian’s foot as Kay sifted through the possibilities of what to do next. Kay applied a little pressure on the skin of Cassian’s thigh—not enough to bruise, never to bruise—just a squeeze, a reassurance. Cassian’s muscles clenched, his cock hard and straining. Kay’s touch moved to Cassian’s knee, then his ankle, checking he was positioned to Kay’s satisfaction.

Cassian felt the flush blooming on his neck, spreading down his chest. Kay had the same air of objective focus he had when inspecting Cassian for injuries—and now neither of them could deny those rituals had been loaded with other possibilities. Cassian could almost disappear in it, like he would in the past, but Kay was too firm, too present. At first it was just slick fingers, tapered and sliding along the sensitive skin at the cleft of his ass. His breath hitched, stomach fluttering as he tried to keep still. Kay’s sensors must be picking all of this up, analysing and cataloguing his responses.

‘It feels like this,’ Kay spoke as he circled Cassian’s rim, nudging and teasing. ‘When you’re fumbling around.’

Cassian hissed through his nose at _fumbling:_ of course, Kay wouldn’t mince words about Cassian’s prowess.

‘Once you found the node…’ Kay slipped inside. Cassian groaned, clutching his own thighs and commanding himself not to rut down on Kay’s finger.

The hinge of the first knuckle was a strange geometry, oiled and angled not to pinch—unless Kay wanted it to pinch. He didn’t, though: he was always gentle with Cassian when he had Cassian exposed, and he would know that Cassian knew this. That Kay had the capacity, the programming, to rip him in half if the whim took him. Cassian didn’t dwell on the idea often, but with the way Kay sinking inside him so smoothly, the degree of restraint was impossible to ignore.

His cock throbbed, jutting obscenely between them. Kay gave it a considering glance. Cassian could touch himself, relieve the pressure that was starting to make him lightheaded—but he didn’t. Not if it wasn’t part of Kay’s demonstration. Besides, he wasn’t sure he could concentrate on anything beyond the long metal finger buried inside him. Kay made a curling motion, and a bolt of pleasure shot up Cassian’s spine.

‘Too much?’ Kay asked, his tone deliberately mild.

‘A lot,’ Cassian panted. The question came out stuttering, stifled: ‘But you— _ah—_ you know that, don’t you?’

Kay nodded. He didn’t relent, finger crooking and rubbing as he mapped Cassian’s prostate. Cassian whimpered, his brow drawn tight with the effort it took not to grind his hips without Kay’s approval.

‘Please,’ his voice hitched as Kay drove deeper into him, the curled knuckles of his other fingers pressing Cassian’s perineum. _‘Please…’_

‘Please _what,_ Cassian?’ Kay growled.

He couldn’t speak. He could only grab Kay’s free hand, dragging it up. He sighed raggedly into Kay’s palm, and dragged his lips over the textured metal. Cassian stole a glance between Kay’s fingers as he slipped his tongue out, tracing the groove that ran through the middle of Kay’s hands. Kay’s optics were fixed on Cassian’s face, even as the finger inside Cassian didn’t break its rhythm. Cassian rolled his tongue around Kay’s thumb, the only digit short enough to fit properly in his mouth. He kept watching as he hollowed his cheeks, scraping his teeth along the length and licking at the hinges of Kay’s knuckles.

Cassian had a good idea of what _this_ was analogous to in a droid with detailed sensory receptors built into his hands. He suckled on Kay’s thumb, nudging with his cheek to prompt Kay into cupping his face. He didn’t relent until he felt it: a catch in Kay’s movement, an unbidden reaction.

 _‘Cassian,’_ it was the same tone as before, and now Cassian recognised it. ‘You _know_ that that…’

Cassian let Kay’s thumb slip out of his mouth, so he could press his lips to the swell of Kay’s palm. He knew.

Kay’s finger twisted inside him, and Cassian buried a whine in Kay’s hand. Then a second finger was prising him open, moving in tandem with the first to keep him shuddering and writhing. He clung to Kay’s wrist, muffling a sob at how thoroughly Kay took him apart.

‘You need more,’ Kay said, not even framing it as a question. He tapped Cassian’s cheek until Cassian released his hand. His fingertips trailed a line over Cassian’s chin to the hollow of his throat, brushing through the tuft of hair on his chest leading down, down. His touch was light as it traced the head of Cassian’s cock, a hint of pressure as Kay followed down the vein the base. Cassian’s head thumped hard against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut. Kay’s hand was gone for an aching, awful moment, but when it returned it was slick with lube and curling confidently around his shaft.

‘You don’t let a lot of people do this,’ Kay murmured.

Cassian sank his teeth into his lip until it stung, and shook his head.

‘But you trust me,’ Kay continued. ‘Don’t you?’

‘Yes, Kay, I…’ Cassian’s hands found Kay’s shoulders. _‘Yes.’_

Kay stroked him in long, careful movements, a pattern altered slightly a with slide of fingers and a flick of his wrist. Kay quickly found what made Cassian whimper and what made him hiss, how to pull shivers from him with one hand and catch them in the other.

He felt so small in Kay’s hands. He couldn’t put words to it, but he could reach, trembling, for the hollow in Kay. He found the bundle of wires and held them, caressing the woven threads and pulling them tighter.

_‘Oh.’_

Kay’s optics flared. Cassian found the node and this time he was deliberate reaching into the groove, plucking and petting, pressing the heel of his palm to pin the loop in firmly. The blast of heat from Kay’s fans was all the encouragement he needed.

‘You…’ Cassian bit his way through a moan as Kay pumped his fingers inside. ‘You trust me, too?’

‘Of course I do,’ Kay was fond, the sardonic edge softened by the roaring of his fans.

‘Good,’ Cassian nodded, his leg hooking around Kay’s shoulder so Kay had to thrust deeper, sparking white-hot pleasure up Cassian’s spine. ‘Kay—Kay, it’s _so good…’_

Kay’s grip around his cock tightened and Cassian yelped, coming before he knew it was happening. His voice was a wreck of wordless pleading as Kay brought him through the climax and drew every shred of pleasure out of him, still touching long past Cassian would have thought himself overwhelmed. His lashes clung wet with tears, and he knew he was clumsy in how he kept reaching for the wires inside Kay, plucking them erratically as he shook through aftershocks. He must have something of it right, though, because he gripped the node in Kay’s chassis and Kay stilled inside him, fingers rigid and fans kicking into overdrive.

Cassian’s heart pounded in his ears, and he stared unfocused as Kay gently released his softening cock. He let out a plaintive cry when Kay worked one finger free, his hips tilting in a plea for Kay to remain buried inside him. Kay was patient but determined, his thumb caressing the tender skin of Cassian’s rim while his finger eased out. Still, Cassian keened at the loss, even as Kay crowded close to let Cassian’s limbs curl around him. He had the presence of mind to tuck the wires back into place, his palm pressing to Kay’s chest. Kay was almost too hot to touch: Cassian lay his face on Kay’s shoulder anyway. Kay petted his hair, drawing it away from his damp face. His legs shifted underneath Cassian, and he was reaching around to move something, but Cassian was too hazy to take any notice until Kay was laying him down on the spread coat. He bumped his forehead clumsily to Kay’s before letting himself be tucked into the coat. The texture of it was strange on his bare skin, and he curled up as Kay bundled the hood into a pillow for him. Cassian wiped his face with his hand, catching tear-tracks on his cheeks. Kay produced cleaning wipes from the med kit, removing the fluids from his parts before using another on Cassian. Cassian wriggled, hiding a smile in the hood as Kay swabbed him with exaggerated efficiency. His limbs felt loose, all of him soft and pliable as Kay’s firm hands checked his temperature and pulse. Kay inspected his extremities for frostbite and Cassian nudged his foot out, almost sliding off the bench before Kay caught him and put him back.

‘What about you?’ he murmured. ‘You’re gonna overheat.’

‘So are you,’ Kay admitted, pressing his knuckles to Cassian’s cheek. Cassian knew he was flushed, knew he was clumsy as he linked their fingers together, but he couldn’t find the will to care. Kay carefully extricated himself, his little finger hooking Cassian’s briefly before he went to find the heating controls. They rumbled off, set to a more ambient temperature, and Kay’s fans were already slowing when he came to sit on the bench beside Cassian.

It would be foolish to put his head on Kay’s uncomfortably hard thigh. Instead, he rolled onto his back, glancing up. Kay tilted his optics without moving his head as he watched Cassian sprawl. Cassian nosed up until he found Kay’s hand, drawing it between his own. He placed a kiss in the heart of it, and Kay’s fingers curled hesitantly to cradle his face.

Cassian shivered again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out! I have [some more Cassian/Kay fic here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=13144429&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=robotboy) and tons more Star Wars on my works page.


End file.
